Wenn du geredet hättest, Eowyn
by Lessien Taralom
Summary: Heute möchte mal Eowyn ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern - eine zugegeben sehr eigenwillige und höchst umstrittene Darstellung ... Ihr könnt ihr Glauben schenken, ihr könnt sie als verdammte Lügnerin abtun - egal, es ist allein eure Entscheidu
1. Dunharg

Erstes Kapitel ~ Dunharg  
  
Welch Närrin ich doch bin! Hatte ich wirklich angenommen, Aragorn würde mich mitnehmen?  
  
Ich wollte es glauben, so sehr, wie es nur Frauen in der unerschütterlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit ihres elenden Daseins zustande bringen. Darum legte ich beim ersten Tageslicht die Reitertracht an und gürtete mir mein Schwert um. Dann holte ich den goldenen Becher und ging zu ihm.  
  
Wie eilig er es doch hat an diesem Morgen. Sein Gefolge wartet bereits, und seine Hand umfasst schon den Sattelknauf. Will er sich etwa wie ein Dieb davonmachen?  
  
Da sieht er mich kommen. Er zögert.  
  
Ich hab Angst - welches Gesicht wird er mir zeigen? Ein ärgerliches, überdrüssiges? Ein ... liebevolles ...? Dummes Herz, schweig still!  
  
Leicht wollt ich es ihm machen. Keiner sollte auf den Gedanken kommen, er hätte sich von einer Frau umstimmen lassen. Nein, ich hatte es mir so gedacht: ich reiche ihm den Becher, er sieht meine Kleidung, mein Schwert - und dann sagt er, wie nebenbei, aus einer freundlichen Laune heraus: Wo ist dein Pferd, Éowyn?  
  
Er hat kein Gesicht. Er hat eine Maske, aus Stein gehauen, mit leblosen Augen darin, stumpf und grau. Er nimmt den Becher und trinkt, und dann sagt er mir Lebwohl. Er trinkt auf das Glück meines Volkes, meines Hauses und schließlich auf mich. Es klingt wie Hohn in meinen Ohren.  
  
Mein Grimm wächst. Trotzdem frage ich ein weiteres Mal: Du willst mich nicht in deiner Schar reiten lassen?  
  
Er lehnt ab. Ohne nachzudenken. Er weist mich ab wie ein Stück Brot, das zu trocken geworden ist.  
  
In die Augen sieht er mir dabei nicht, der Feigling. Auch nicht, als er sich herausredet. Wie Schlangenzunge windet er sich, falsch und hinterlistig ... er erwähnt den König, beruft sich auf meinen Bruder.  
  
Wo waren seine Skrupel heute Nacht?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Er muss es in meinen Augen gelesen haben, gleich nachdem er in Dunharg eintraf. Ich war bereit, so bereit ein junges Weib eben ist, wenn es jahrelang nur die Krankenschwester für den halb verfaulten Onkel sein durfte. Ich sah ihn, und mein Schoß zog sich zusammen, und meine Brüste schmerzten. Es geschah einfach, und ich ließ mich fallen, in den Strudel des Verlangens, fiebernd, willenlos, ohnmächtig. Er hat es sofort gespürt, sofort gewittert. Alle müssen es gespürt haben. Keiner dachte sich etwas dabei - als wäre es sein Recht, sich zu nehmen, wonach es ihm verlangt, gleich dem Vorrecht eines Königs.  
  
Der Zwerg und der Elb suchten sich ein anderes Nachtlager, und Aragorn hatte die Hütte für sich.  
  
Gerufen hat er mich nicht, und doch vernahm ich seinen Ruf, und - folgte ihm. Er machte nicht viel Worte, und von Zärtlichkeit wusste er nichts. Er nahm mich in der Manier eines Kriegers, der am nächsten Tag in die Schlacht zieht. Nur ein kurzer Akt war es, kaum mehr als eine hastige Umarmung auf einem kalten, harten Lager. Kaum dass sich unsere Körper berührten; unsere Herzen sicher nicht.  
  
Seine Glut erlosch, ich aber brenne noch.  
  
Die Lust lodert in mir, die Lust, zu kämpfen und zu töten, die Lust, in seinen Armen zu vergehen.  
  
Ich war diejenige, die von Liebe sprach. Er sprach von Bruchtal ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seine Worte machen alle Hoffnung zunichte. In Gedanken ist er schon weit weg, und ich - nur ein letztes Hindernis auf seinem Weg. Ungeduldig wird er. Jede Minute ist ihm kostbar. Mir auch.  
  
Oh, ich törichtes Weib! Wie konnte ich nur glauben, ihn umzustimmen, indem ich mich ihm hingab?  
  
Keine Träne soll er sehen. Doch seine unerbittliche Härte macht mir die Knie zittern, und ich sinke kraftlos zu Boden. Ich habe keinen Stolz mehr, verspüre keinen Zorn. ICH BITTE DICH! ICH BITTE DICH!  
  
Nein, flüstert er, nein ... - und nach einigem Zögern: Nein, ... Jungfrau ...  
  
Täusche ich mich, oder verziehen sich seine Lippen tatsächlich zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln? Er ergreift meine Hand und hebt mich empor. Und da geschieht es, das unbeschreibliche Wunder: Er sieht mir in die Augen, endlich! ... unsere Blicke versinken ineinander, und - welch atemloses Entzücken - unsere Seelen verschmelzen, und ich fühle sein unendlich zartes, verletzliches Selbst.  
  
In diesem winzigen Augenblick offenbart er mir die ganze Qual seines Herzens - gepeinigt von Liebe und Pflicht, Verlangen und Verzicht.  
  
Herrlichste Seligkeit überflutet mich, funkelndstes Glück.  
  
Er aber reißt sich los und springt in den Sattel. Er reitet hinfort wie einer, der in tiefste Abgründe geblickt hat und sich vor sich selbst fürchtet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ich bleibe zurück.  
  
Da geht er dahin, in den Tod, edel und tapfer, wie es nur einem Mann zukommt. Mir aber bleibt nichts. Dumpfe Hoffnungslosigkeit verdunkelt meine Sinne.  
  
Ach - wenn ich schon nicht an seiner Seite sein kann, dann möcht ich wenigstens teilhaben an seinem Kampf.  
  
Und meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten: ein Schwert wollen sie umklammern, durch Stahl und Schmerz dieser unsäglichen Pein entfliehen, Tod und Verderben bringen.  
  
Kämpfen werd ich, fern von dir, und doch an deiner Seite, untergehen mit dir ... in Strömen von Schweiß und Blut ... sterben ...  
  
Nein, Herr Aragorn, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung - aufrichtig, hart und schonungslos, entweder per Mail oder als review 


	2. Schlacht auf dem Pelennor

Zweites Kapitel ~ Schlacht auf dem Pelennor  
  
Warum nur hab ich diesen Halbling mitgenommen?  
  
Wie ein Klotz hängt er mir am Bein, beschwert mein Ross mit seinem Gewicht, will in einem fort nur reden und reden. Doch die Zeit der Worte ist vorbei. Wir alle sind tot, seit dem Moment, als wir uns aufmachten, in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Und doch gehen wir, feierlich entschlossen, unbeugsamen Mutes, selbst im Angesicht des Todes.  
  
Das kann nur einer nachvollziehen, der hier geboren ist. Einer wie Elfhelm, oft besungener Held, Marschall der Mark, einer der Besten Rohans ... - Dabei bin mir gar nicht sicher, wie viel er ahnt oder gar weiß. Er sieht über den fremden Krieger in seiner Éored hinweg, als gäbe es weder ihn, noch den unerwünschten Halbling an seiner Seite. Mir scheint fast, Elfhelm habe auch die anderen angewiesen, uns nicht zu beachten ...  
  
Fühlte er Mitleid mit mir, Erbarmen mit der königlichen Schildmaid, die dazu verurteilt sein sollte, Zuhause auszuharren, in stumpfsinniger, schicksalshafter Ergebenheit, unnütz und sinnlos, weil zuletzt doch keiner mehr heimkehrt? Mitleid, wie ich für den Halbling, der, seine lächerliche Größe missachtend, trotzigen Mut beweisen will?  
  
Das wird es wohl sein. Beide sind wir Ausgestoßene, der Halbling und ich. Er zurückgewiesen vom selbstgefälligen Dünkel eines Mannes, der bis vor kurzem noch den widerwärtigen Einflüsterungen einer schlüpfrigen Schlange erlegen war und nur durch die Hand eines Zauberers zu ehemaliger Größe zurückfand. Ich vom unterkühlten Hochmut eines Fremden, der sich anmaßte, einen Weg zu beschreiten, der schon ganz anderen zum Verhängnis wurde.  
  
Fürchte dich nicht, kleiner Halbling. Der Tod wird uns den Grenzen unseres beschränkten Daseins entheben ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Endlich erreichen wir Gondor. Da, wo einst die Außenmauer um den Pelennor stand, erwarten uns Orks. Mein Schwert lechzt danach, ihr übelriechendes Fleisch zu durchbohren. Doch der verdammte Halbling an meinem Rücken behindert mich, suchend tastet er umher und fällt fast vom Pferd. So muss sich meine Klinge noch ein wenig gedulden, und andere erledigen die schmutzige Arbeit.  
  
Elfhelms Éored braucht mich nicht, und sicher noch viel weniger einen tollpatschigen Halbling. Zögerlich suche ich des Königs Nähe, vorsichtig, damit er mich nicht erkennt. Suche ich seinen Schutz, oder will ich ihn schützen? Wer weiß das schon ...  
  
Eine dumpfe Spannung liegt über uns allen. Wir nähern uns der gepeinigten Stadt, schmecken den bitteren Geruch schwelender Brände, erschauern in der Ahnung des Bösen, das in der Dunkelheit lauert.  
  
Da - ein Blitz zerreißt die Schwärze - Minas Tirith leuchtet! Und unsere Herzen erheben sich, und der König der Mark stößt in sein Horn, und alle Hörner des Heeres erwidern tosend den bezwingenden Ruf: REITET, REITET, REITET FÜR GONDOR!  
  
Und der König prescht voran, dem todbringenden Morgen entgegen, und Schneemähne und Windfola liefern sich ein Rennen, wie es nie mehr eines geben wird; die stolzen Köpfe weit nach vorne gestreckt, die Schweife gleich peitschenden Flaggen, vierbeinige Boten tollkühnsten Kampfgeistes. Und welch Lust ist es, den schrecklichen Gesang der schwirrenden Schwerter zu vernehmen, welch Lust, die widerlichen Leiber zu zerfetzen, welch Lust, dem Gegner in die schmerzverzerrte Fratze zu lachen, während sein giftiges Blut die geplagte Erde beizt ...  
  
Plötzlich aber sinkt ein Schatten herab, düster und tückisch, stinkende Fäule um sich verbreitend. Mein bis dahin so wackeres Ross scheut ob der Grausigkeit seines Anblicks und der Verderbtheit seiner Gedanken. Beide werden wir abgeworfen, der Halbling und ich; und Windfola läuft davon, panisch, außer sich. Da surrt ein Pfeil durch die verpestete Luft, hinterhältig durchbohrt er des Königs Pferd, und Schneemähne schreit vor Schmerz - oh, welch schaurige Musik, welch grausiges Bild: SCHNEEMÄHNE FÄLLT ... ZERMALMT DEN KÖNIG UNTER SICH! Und das hässliche Flügeltier, diese Ausgeburt grässlichster Verruchtheit, besudelt das edle Ross ... bohrt seine gebogenen Krallen in Schneemähnes zuckenden Leib ...  
  
Wo ist mein Weggefährte, wo seine Waffe? Der Halbling! - er kriecht hinweg, auf Händen und Füßen, versteckt sich zitternd im Gras, der elende Wurm.  
  
Seine Feigheit vor Augen, schwillt in mir der verzweifelte Mut der Hoffnungslosigkeit. VERSCHWINDE, LEICHENSCHÄNDENDES SCHEUSAL, FÜRST DER AASGEIER! LASS SIE RUHEN!  
  
Der Hauch des Todes weht mich an, und eine eisige Stimme dringt schleimig an mein Ohr, doch es ist mir gleich. Taub und blind für alles, ergreif ich mein Schwert ... närrisch muss ich geworden sein ... der Wahnsinn macht mich lachen! ... und - welch Schande! - weinen muss ich, weinen ... da schlag ich zu -  
  
ein Schwertstreich nur  
  
ein glühend Zischen  
  
- und da liegt es, das scheußliche Ungeheuer, mit abgehaunem Kopf; sein schuppiger Leib windet sich noch in letzten Krämpfen, eine hässliche und widerliche Kreatur selbst im Tode ...  
  
Unglaublicher Triumph lodert in mir, wundersame Lichter blenden mich - mein Arm aber schnellt in blindem Instinkt nach ob, und mein Schild zerbirst unter der tödlichen Wucht des verheerenden Schlages ... aus weiter Ferne vernehme ich das abscheuliche Geräusch zersplitternder Knochen ... mein Blut stockt ... alle Kraft weicht von mir, ich sinke zu Boden ...  
  
Eine Wolke tödlicher Vernichtung kommt heran, unsägliche Bosheit schlägt mir entgegen ...  
  
Da braust ätzender Hass durch mein Herz, gleich einem rasenden Orkan ... NEIN! ICH GEBE NICHT AUF! Und ich springe empor, ungeachtet meines leblos baumelnden, linken Armes, und meine unversehrte Hand packt das Schwert und -  
  
Was geschieht da? Der elende Halbling wagt es, sich einzumischen? Jetzt, wo es dem Ende zugeht, kommt er aus dem Loch gekrochen, in das er sich vergraben hat? Nimmt mir meinen Kampf, nimmt mir meinen Tod ... und kreischt dabei noch meinen Namen ... ÉOWYN! ÉOWYN!  
  
Da stoße ich zu - egal, wen oder was ich treffe, nur diesen einen Schlag noch, den letzten ... Aragorn, mein Geliebter, ich komme gleich ...  
  
... wie eigenartig ... wo bleibt der Widerstand, wenn scharfer Stahl die widerstrebende Haut durchtrennt, wo das lustvolle Gefühl, wenn gar langsam und genüsslich die Klinge durchs schreiende Fleisch getrieben wird ...  
  
Ich falle ins Nichts ...  
  
ARAGORN, WO BIST DU?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung - aufrichtig, hart und schonungslos, per Mail oder als review 


	3. Die Häuser der Heilung

Drittes Kapitel ~ Die Häuser der Heilung  
  
Oh - dieser unsägliche Schmerz ...  
  
Lodernde Flammen versengen mich ... bei lebendigem Leibe verbrenne ich ... mein Herz aber ist erstarrt, ein gefrorener Klumpen toter Hoffnung inmitten der tosenden Feuersbrunst, eisig mein Blut.  
  
Glühende Bänder aus flüssigem Metall fesseln mich unbarmherzig an eine unsichtbare Folterstätte. Keinen Finger vermag ich zu bewegen, nicht einmal Tränen lindern die Qual. Unter meinen verbrannten Augenlidern quellen sie hervor, um im selben Moment zu verdampfen in der ungeheuren Glut, die auf mir brandet.  
  
Ein schwaches Echo aus einer andren Welt ... kaum hörbar ... ÉOWYN ... ÉOWYN ... - Wer ruft da meinen Namen?  
  
ÉOWYN ... ÉOMUNDS TOCHTER! - Aragorn, bist du das?  
  
Da - eine unendlich zarte Berührung ... Balsam netzt meine heiße Stirn, kühl und träge fließt er an mir herab ... sanfte Wellen umspülen meinen gemarterten Körper, leise murmelnde Schwingen tragen mich hinfort, weit hinaus aufs Wasser ...  
  
Erstaunt öffne ich die Augen - und blicke hinauf in einen endlosen Himmel. Wie rein die Luft hier draußen ist, wie klar das tiefe Blau des Firmaments ... wie schön das Leben ...  
  
Und meine Hand erhebt sich, und ich betrachte sie mit verwunderten Augen, als hätt ich sie noch nie gesehen. Sie ist wie die eines Kindes, völlig unversehrt, weich und fest zugleich. Ich verspüre das Pulsen warmen Blutes, sehe seinen rötlichen Schimmer unter der durchscheinenden Haut. Dieses feinste Geflecht zartester Adern, diese zerbrechlichen Knöchelchen, zusammengehalten von starken Sehnen und geschmeidigen Muskeln! Und doch ist es der Geist, der den Befehl erteilt, der Geist, der entscheidet, was diese Hand tut, der Geist, durch den ... - durch den sie Schrecken und Verderben brachte! ... Blut ... Tod ... - WELCH SINNLOSE VERGEUDUNG! Leben sollte diese Hand spenden, Trost gewähren, Liebe schenken!  
  
ARAGORN ...  
  
Hoffnungsvoll gleite ich durch die schimmernden Fluten zurück ans Ufer. Und dort wartet schon Éomer; er streckt mir seine Hand entgegen, zieht mich heraus, hält mich fest.  
  
Suchend blicke ich umher.  
  
GELIEBTER, WO BIST DU?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aragorns verhaltene und dabei doch so eindeutige Äußerungen über mich haben meinen Bruder schwer getroffen in seinem Stolz. Seine Schwester nur zweite Wahl - das demütigt auch ihn. Es fällt ihm nicht leicht, aber er betrachtet es als seine brüderliche Pflicht, mir zu hinterbringen, was er erfahren hat.  
  
KÖNIG VON GONDOR IST ER, UND SEINE KÖNIGIN HAT ER BEREITS ERWÄHLT.  
  
Zumindest achtet er mich soweit, dass er nicht auch noch versucht, die Wahrheit zu beschönigen. Er denkt, ich sei hart im Nehmen.  
  
NIE WIRD ER DICH LIEBEN, ÉOWYN. SEIN HERZ GEHÖRT DER ANDEREN.  
  
Er sagt es nicht, aber er befürchtet, dass mein ungebührliches Betragen die Ehre des Hauses Eorls noch mehr beschmutzen könnte, als dies durch mein unverhohlenes Verlangen nach diesem Mann bereits geschehen ist.  
  
VERGISS IHN, SCHWESTER. WER BIST DU, DASS DU EINEM MANNE NACHLAUFEN MÜSSTEST.  
  
Tränen verschleiern mir den Blick, verkrampfen mir die Kehle.  
  
Ich will dir sagen, wer ich bin: Nur eine liebende Frau ... ein törichtes Weib ...  
  
Das Mitgefühl in meines Bruders Augen beleidigt mich. Wie soll er mit mir fühlen können, er, der seine Freiheit hat, seine Männer, seine Kampfeslieder? Er, der seinen Mut in jeder Schlacht beweisen kann, in die er gewillt zu ziehen ist? Er, der sich jede Frau Rohans nehmen kann, ob zum Weibe oder zum bloßen Vergnügen, ohne Anstoß zu erregen? Mitgefühl ... ha! - nichts anderes als herablassende Verachtung unter dem fleckigen Deckmantel geheuchelter Anteilnahme. Es stößt mich gnadenlos zurück auf den Platz einer Frau, der das Leben keine Wahlmöglichkeit lässt.  
  
Er aber zieht in die nächste Schlacht. Zusammen mit Aragorn. Mit einem Mann, der bei seiner Schwester gelegen hat, obwohl er einer anderen versprochen ist. Der gemeinsame Kampf gegen den Feind verbindet sie, überbrückt alles Trennende, erneuert verloren gegangene Ehre, heilt verletzten Stolz. Vereint sie zu Brüdern, zu Kampfgefährten, im Leben und im Tod.  
  
Ich aber bleibe zurück. Wieder einmal.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Doch da ist plötzlich einer, dem all das gleich scheint. Bedeutet es ihm wirklich nichts, wo ich herkomme, was ich tat? Will er nicht sehen, oder ist er blind?  
  
Gar seltsam mutet es mich an. Kein Mitleid - nur Liebe leuchtet mir aus diesen Augen entgegen, rein und unschuldig, kraftvoll und unverbraucht. Wie ein strahlendes Banner trägt er all seine Hoffnung vor sich her, duldet kein Bangen, kein Zweifeln. Wenn er erscheint, geht die Sonne auf in allen Herzen. Nur in meinem nicht, denn meine Seele ist verdunkelt und mein Gemüt beschwert, und an den einen lichten Moment, da ich, an der Schwelle zwischen Sein und Tod, in jäher Erkenntnis des warmen Lebens gewahr wurde, will ich nicht mehr denken. Müde bin ich, todmüde.  
  
Und doch vermag ich der Welt nicht gänzlich zu entsagen; das behutsame Werben dieses schlichten Mannes rührt mich, ein klein wenig nur ...  
  
Und so klammere ich mich an ihn, den liebenswerten Faramir, gleich einer Ertrinkenden auf hoher See. Und er hält mich wie einer, der lieber mit mir untergeht als mich loszulassen. Während rings um uns die Welt in atemlosem Erschrecken erstarrt, auf dass ihr Schicksal in einem einzigen, endlosen Herzschlag entschieden wird, da treffen sich unsere Hände und vereinen sich zu einem lautlosen Gedanken, der das Werden und Vergehen aller Zeitalter und allen Geschehens dieser Erde umfasst.  
  
Und dann braust ein mächtiger Adler über uns hinweg und bringt eine Botschaft jenseits kühnster Erwartungen, und ganz Mittelerde erhebt sich und jubelt in närrischster Freude. Und Éomer ruft mich, feiern soll ich mit ihm in Cormallen hinter Cair Andros.  
  
Ich kann nicht.  
  
Denn während um mich die Menschen in trunkenem Glückstaumel tanzen und singen, während die Tage in hellstem Sonnenlicht erstrahlen, und die Nächte von glitzernden Sternen am samtenen Himmel erleuchtet werden, hat sich erneut bitterster Kummer über mich gesenkt.  
  
KEIN WORT VON ARAGORN ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... Dank euch allen für die reviews - und schreibt mir bitte auch weiterhin eure ehrliche Meinung 


	4. Entscheidung in Edoras

Viertes Kapitel ~ Entscheidung in Edoras  
  
So vieles schon hat man mir über sie zugetragen - von ihrem seidenen, nachtschwarzen Haar, das den Glanz des Mondlichts eingefangen haben soll ... von ihren wundervollen Augen, gleich strahlenden Sternen, in die man sich verlieren möchte ... ihrer zarten, schneeweißen Haut, schimmernd wie Morgentau in der aufgehenden Sonne ...  
  
Geradezu begierig verschlang ich alles, was über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen war. Jedes Wort über sie war ein Dolchstoß in mein Herz, jedes verklärte Seufzen der Boten brachte mich dem Tod ein Stück näher.  
  
Und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören damit. Wieder und wieder ließ ich mir alles berichten, jede grausame Einzelheit, erbarmungslos gegen mich selbst. Keiner ahnte auch nur im geringsten, was in mir dabei vorging.  
  
Ich wahrte den äußeren Schein, lächelte, heuchelte Begeisterung für die ferne Königin. Auch wenn ich dabei fast zugrunde ging.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In Edoras seh ich sie endlich.  
  
Es ist ein Schock.  
  
Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Eine Frau habe ich erwartet, eine schöne Frau - ja! - aber nicht das ... ein Wesen, fremd und unbegreiflich, eine Lichtgestalt, nicht von unserer Art ...  
  
Ein Kobold in meinem Kopf beginnt hämisch zu lachen. SIEH HIN, ÉOWYN. SIEH GENAU HIN.  
  
Ihr Anblick macht mich frieren. Davonlaufen möcht ich, mich verstecken in einer dunklen Kammer, nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören ... Aber mir bleibt nur, die Augen zu schließen ... wenigstens das.  
  
SCHAU SIE DIR AN! kreischt es in mir.  
  
Es ist wie in einem Albtraum - ein unwiderstehlicher Zwang treibt mich dazu, noch einen Blick zu wagen ... auch wenn mein Blut ins Stocken gerät und jeder schwere Schlag meines Herzens mir den Kopf zu bersten droht ...  
  
Nichts von all der verzückten Schwärmerei, keine der glühenden Schilderungen wird ihr auch nur annähernd gerecht. Sie ist mehr als schön. Alles, was auf und jenseits dieser Welt an Herrlichem ist, hat sich in dieser einen Frau vereint. Ihr Liebreiz ist unbeschreiblich. Jede ihrer anmutigen Bewegungen verströmt einen betörenden Duft. Jede ihrer unnachahmlichen Gesten versetzt selbst die Luft in einen Rausch. Sie ist kostbar, sie ist einzigartig.  
  
Und es heißt, sie sei nicht nur schön, sondern auch gut: makellos an Leib und Seele.  
  
Alle lieben sie. Alle verehren sie. Sie liegen ihr zu Füßen, staunend wie Kinder, die nicht zu begreifen vermögen, was sie sehen. Sie hängen an ihren Lippen, fiebern auf jedes ihrer Worte, wetteifern darum, ihre unausgesprochenen Wünsche zu erraten. Ihr wenigstens ein Mal zu dienen, ist ihr ganzes Bestreben. Ihr Lächeln auf sich zu spüren, wäre höchste Glückseligkeit. Welch Zauber sie verbreitet, welch Wahnsinn sie bewirkt! Ein Wink von ihr, und sie würden alles für sie tun, würden lügen, stehlen, morden. Ein sanfter Augenaufschlag, und jeder Mann zöge freudig in einen sinnlosen Tod.  
  
Doch sie tut nichts dergleichen. Sie tut gar nichts. Ihre bloße Gegenwart genügt, genügt sich selbst, und allen anderen auch. Sie ist nur da, gehüllt in einen unsichtbaren Umhang vollendetsten Gleichmuts.  
  
Sie ist vollkommen.  
  
Keine andere kann neben ihr bestehen. Sie ist die Verkörperung geheimster Träume, eine wahrgewordene Sehnsucht.  
  
Ihre Unsterblichkeit soll sie für ihn aufgegeben haben, raunt man ehrfurchtsvoll hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Und wenn schon - was hätte sie damit angefangen? Jetzt aber hat sie ein ganzes Menschenleben vor sich, mit ihm als Gefährten. Ich hingegen habe alles verloren, und nicht einmal das Schicksal wollte das Opfer meinerselbst annehmen. Sogar der Tod hat mich zurückgewiesen.  
  
Wie glücklich sie ist - nein, sie ist mehr als das. Sogar hierin übertrifft sie uns andere Frauen. Das Glück liegt über ihr wie ein funkelnder Schleier. Ein seliges Strahlen geht von ihr aus.  
  
Sie ist seine Gemahlin.  
  
Und deshalb steht ihr allein es zu, an seiner Seite zu sein. Nur sie hat das Recht, ihn zu berühren. Einzig ihr gebührt der Anspruch auf seine Zärtlichkeit, seine Liebe, sein Bett.  
  
Aber die Gewissheit, ihn zu lieben, teilt sie mit mir. Spürt sie das nicht?  
  
Nein. Sie ist völlig ahnungslos. Sie ist arglos. Sie weiß nichts. Weder von mir noch von der Nacht in Dunharg. Und wenn sie's wüsste, würde es sie nicht berühren. Ein Geschöpf, so rein wie sie, sieht nicht den Morast menschlicher Abgründe. Ihr Blick würde an mir vorbeigleiten, nicht unfreundlich, auch nicht gleichgültig, und doch getragen vom Bewusstsein der Unantastbarkeit ihrer unermesslichen Liebe. Das eine Mal - was hat das schon zu bedeuten. Für ihn sicher nichts. Für mich - alles.  
  
Seine Frau. Seine Königin. Sein Herz.  
  
Mit ihr stirbt meine letzte Hoffnung, die aller Vernunft zum Trotz hartnäckig in den Tiefen meines törichten Herzens ausgeharrt hat. Ich kann es nicht länger verleugnen: Mein Geliebter hat mir nie gehört.  
  
Nicht einmal verabscheuen kann ich sie. Ich fühle nichts mehr ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Es ist ein wichtiger Tag für Éomer, heute, wo alle auf ihn trinken, den neuen König der Mark. Ob er König bleibt, wird vom großen Herrscher aus Minas Tirith abhängen, von seinem und seiner Gemahlin Wohlwollen. Und von mir ...  
  
Wieder muss ich meine Rolle spielen. Dabei bin ich müde, so müde ...  
  
Éomer schickt mir eine stumme Warnung, seine Augen schießen Pfeile. Seine angespannte Haltung ist eine einzige Drohung. NIMM DICH ZUSAMMEN, SCHWESTER!  
  
Ich weiß, was er von mir erwartet. Nach Gondor soll ich gehen, als Unterpfand seiner Treue. ES IST DEINE PFLICHT, ÉOWYN! - das hat er mir schon mehrmals nahe gelegt, seit er Faramirs Interesse an mir bemerkte. ROHAN MUSS UNSER BLEIBEN.  
  
Immer ist es Sache der Frauen, die Opfer zu bringen.  
  
Faramir steht dicht bei mir; ich fühle sein unausgesprochenes Drängen. Er wartet auf das entscheidende Wort. Éomer sieht mich bedeutungsschwer an. WAS IST JETZT, SCHWESTER?  
  
Beide setzen ihre ganze Hoffnung auf mich, eine Frau, die für sich nichts mehr zu erwarten hat. Außer ihr Gesicht zu wahren.  
  
Aragorns Blick streift mich flüchtig aus der Ferne. Und sie ist neben ihm, eine strahlende Siegerin, die nichts weiß von Kampf und Leidenschaft. Ich aber hab auf den Feldern des Pelennor sein Land verteidigt, hab gegen seine Feinde gefochten. Und hab nicht auch ich den Schwarzen Heermeister niedergestreckt? - ja, durch die Hand einer Frau kam er um, einer Frau mit zärtlichen Brüsten hinter schwerem Leder, und sehnsüchtigen Lippen unter herber Maske. Doch kein Mann wird mich für diese Taten lieben. Ein wahrer Krieger vollbringt selbst die Heldentat, und die Geliebte darf ihm Beifall zollen.  
  
An mir aber haftet der Geruch von Blut und Stahl, und meine Hände sind rau vom Heft des Schwertes. Was bin ich schon, was könnt ich ihm schon sein, im Vergleich zu ihr ...  
  
TU ES. LASS ES. TU ES. LASS ES. TU ES. LASS ES ... der Kobold tanzt in meinem Kopf.  
  
Da siegt mein Stolz. Mein Ehrgefühl. Die Pflicht.  
  
Ich vermähle mich mit Faramir. 


	5. Lügen

Fünftes Kapitel ~ Lügen  
  
Nun also ist es geschehen: Ich bin Faramirs Gemahlin.  
  
Anstelle des Königs bekam ich seinen Statthalter. Er wird den König nicht nur in Minas Tirith vertreten müssen, sondern auch in meinem Bett - bald schon, in ein paar Stunden. Der Gedanke daran beginnt ein klein wenig lästig zu werden ...  
  
Er trinkt viel, und er trinkt hastig. Éomer leert mit ihm einen Becher nach dem anderen. Ohne dass mein Bruder es weiß, wird er zu meinem Verbündeten. NUR ZU, IHR BEIDEN! Lasst den Wein durch eure Kehlen rinnen und euch den Verstand darin ersaufen! So wird mein Gatte heut Nacht den Betrug nicht entdecken. Er wird nicht merken, dass er nicht der Erste ist bei der weißen Jungfrau Rohans ...  
  
Oh nein - ich hab kein schlechtes Gewissen! Auch er ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein. Auch er verbirgt sie gut, seine Geheimnisse, hinter der glatten Maske seines allzu freundlichen Lächelns.  
  
Er glaubt, ich habe endgültig eingesehen, treuherzige Bewunderung für einen Feldherrn mit der echten Liebe zu einem Mann verwechselt zu haben. Er ist überzeugt davon, ich habe mir nur etwas vorgemacht.  
  
Soll er in dem Glauben bleiben - ich weiß es besser. Ich kenne mich, und ich kenne ihn. Er ist derjenige, der hartnäckig die Augen verschließt, sogar vor sich selbst.  
  
Warum wohl hat er damals in Minas Tirith die Einwände seiner hochmütigen Verwandtschaft so lautstark von sich gewiesen? Warum hat er ihre Vorbehalte gegen mich scheinbar so unbekümmert der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben? - Er fürchtete ihre Einflüsterungen, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie hatten Recht mit dem, was sie von mir sagten: EINE WILDE AUS DEM NORDEN.  
  
Ja, das bin ich. Und ich bin stolz darauf. Wir Eorlingas haben noch Feuer in unseren Adern. Wir brennen gleichermaßen in Hass und Liebe. Er aber, schöner Musik und alten Überlieferungen verfallen, bedarf meiner Größe, um über sich hinauszuwachsen. Was ich damals in den Häusern der Heilung wegen meiner elenden Schwäche nicht wahrzuhaben vermochte, fühle ich heut um so deutlicher: Wär ich nicht die, die ich bin - nämlich diese Wilde aus Rohan - dann wär seine Liebe nur halb so groß. Nie würde er es zugeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, und doch ist es so: Seine Wahl wurde bestimmt von Geltungsbedürfnis.  
  
Er, Faramir, gescholtener Sohn des letzten Truchsess', hat die spröde Schildmaid bezwungen. Die Heldin der blutigen Schlacht auf dem Pelennor hat in ihm ihren Meister gefunden. Fürwahr, ein beachtlicher Sieg. Niemand sonst hat dies zuwege gebracht.  
  
Ich bin seine Beute, seine Trophäe. Er zeigt sich gern mit mir, wie schon in Minas Tirith. Oben auf der Stadtmauer küsste er mich zum ersten Mal, drückte mir sein Siegel auf, weithin sichtbar für alle ...  
  
Und jetzt brüstet er sich auch noch vor dem König Gondors, der Narr. Schier platzen möcht er vor Stolz bei Aragorns gönnerhaften Worten: DAS SCHÖNSTE AUS ÉOMERS REICH.  
  
Vernehme nur ich die unverfrorene Herablassung in diesen Worten? DAS Schönste aus Rohan? Warum nicht DIE Schönste aus Rohan? Bin ich für ihn nur ein Ding ... eine Sache ... keine Frau?  
  
Das Blut steigt mir in den Kopf. Wie kann er es wagen, er, der sich in Dunharg hemmungslos nahm, wonach es ihm verlangte. Er, der einer anderen sein Wort gab, und dann die erstbeste Blume am Wegesrand pflückte.  
  
Damit geht er zu weit. Gefährlicher Zorn brodelt in mir hoch, verdunkelt mir die Sinne. Mein Schwert möcht ich packen, ihm durch die Kehle stoßen, seine Dreistigkeit zum Schweigen bringen ... - RUHIG BLUT, ÉOWYN! Diesem Mann wirst du so nicht Herr, nicht mit Waffen aus Stahl ... aber vielleicht mit denen einer Frau ...  
  
Mein Herz pocht wie verrückt, doch jetzt weiß ich, wie ich's ihm heimzahlen kann: Mit holdem Lächeln und sanfter Miene werf ich den Ball zurück an ihn - ein gefährliches Spiel unter den lüsternen Augen trunkener Menschen: Ich schmeichle ihm, heiße ihn Lehnsherrn und Heiler, fordere ihn heraus ... WÜNSCH MIR GLÜCK ...  
  
Er stutzt, der große Herr, er wird unsicher - ich habe es geschafft! Doch was tut er? Er spielt das Spiel mit, reicht mir den Ball mit großmütiger Geste zurück, gütig und wohlwollend: Das Herz sei ihm leicht, da er mich endlich froh sehe - Billige Worte, verlogenes Gefasel! Nur eine weitere Beleidigung in den Ohren einer zurückgewiesenen Frau ...  
  
Da aber gewahre ich etwas in seinem Blick, eine wortlose Botschaft - und eine Welle, heiß und kalt zugleich, überflutet mich. Ich seh genauer hin, und da ist es, in seinen Augen, auch wenn er es zu verbergen sucht: ein heimliches Glimmen - oh, ich kenne es, dieses Brennen hinter seinen halb geschlossenen Lidern ... ich sah es schon einmal, damals in der Hütte, in Dunharg, als wir auf das Lager sanken und seine Glut mich verzehrte - und ein Feuer hinterließ, das kein anderer löschen kann.  
  
Süße Schwäche überkommt mich ... er hat mich nicht vergessen ... trotz dieser Frau, die ihn für alle Zeit ihr Eigen nennen darf ... ER HAT MICH NICHT VERGESSEN!  
  
Mein Bruder merkt von all dem nichts. Für ihn hat sich alles zum Besten gekehrt. Denn mit mir in Minas Tirith wird Cirions Eid erneuert, und Rohans Unabhängigkeit bleibt bestehen, eine winzige grüne Insel der Freiheit inmitten des mächtigen Wiedervereinten Königreiches Elessars ... Die Erleichterung macht ihn blind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Und auch sonst sieht niemand, was geschieht: Nun, wo wir beide an dem Platz sind, der uns zukommt, nun, wo nichts mehr seinen Anspruch auf Gondors Thron gefährden kann - da erwacht des großen Königs Hunger aufs Neue ... Und diesmal ruft er mich, und ich kann es hören, kann es spüren ... dazu bedarf es keiner Augen, keiner Ohren ... sein Blut pocht mit meinem im Einklang unseres Begehrens.  
  
Faramir und Éomer wetteifern derweil in seliger Betrunkenheit um die hoheitsvolle Gunst der geistesabwesenden Königin Gondors, und deren arrogante Sippschaft redet untereinander in einer kunstvoll klingenden Sprache, die keiner an der Tafel versteht. Die anderen ergehen sich grölend und rülpsend in verklärte Erinnerungen an alte, glorreiche Zeiten und ertränken sie in Strömen von Wein.  
  
Keiner achtet auf uns.  
  
Noch während meiner Hochzeitsfeier stehlen wir uns davon. Nacheinander, heimlich, getrieben von einem Verlangen, das an Wahnsinn grenzt, das uns zu vernichten droht ...  
  
Ich empfange ihn in meinem Gemach. Die Dienerschaft ist weg, auch sie feiert, unten, in den Küchen. Er zittert vor Begierde, sein Atem geht schnell, er will mich, jetzt, sofort -  
  
UND ARWEN? frage ich. - Und Faramir? wispert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Verdutzt hält er inne. Seine Miene zeigt Befremden, Bestürzung ... beinah Ärger ...  
  
Trotzdem - ich muss es wissen. Mit der unbeirrbaren Hartnäckigkeit einer Frau, die sich noch immer nicht am Ziele ihrer Wünsche angekommen glaubt, und mit dem kindlichen Vertrauen in wortreiche Beteuerungen frage ich ein weiteres Mal: ARWEN?  
  
Da stößt er ihren Namen heraus - ARWEN! - als würde er erbrechen ...  
  
Ich warte ab ... Was wird er mir jetzt wohl erzählen? Ach, ganz gleich was - wenn er mir nur endlich sagt, dass er mich liebt ...  
  
Er lächelt grimmig. ZWEITAUSENDSIEBENHUNDERTACHTUNDSIEBZIG JAHRE, sagt er nur.  
  
Was redet er da? Hat der Wein auch seine Sinne vernebelt?  
  
Da aber packt er mich plötzlich an den Armen und schüttelt mich, und er schreit: VERSTEHST DU NICHT? SO ALT IST SIE!  
  
Seine Augen lodern, seine Züge sind verzerrt. Er macht mir Angst.  
  
Er muss es gespürt haben, denn der eiserne Griff seiner Hände lockert sich. Er kämpft darum, sich zu beruhigen, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Ein gar eigentümlicher Ausdruck flackert über sein verstörtes Gesicht ... Scham? Furcht? Entsetzen? - nein, doch nicht bei diesem Mann ...  
  
Langsam zieht er mich zu sich heran, so sanft, als wär ich ein Kind, das es zu schützen gilt. Sacht legt er die Arme um mich. Sein warmer Atem streift mein Haar, und fast vermeine ich das harte Pochen seines Herzens zu hören.  
  
... es tut gut, so an seiner Brust zu liegen: ruhig, geborgen, unschuldig ... was kümmern mich die andern ... Faramir, Arwen ... sie sind so fern ... nur ER ist hier, bei mir ... endlich ...  
  
Ein heiseres Stöhnen entringt sich plötzlich seiner Kehle und seine Finger verkrampfen sich in meinem Gewand. Und wieder erklingt seine Stimme, doch nicht laut und zornig wie eben noch, sondern verzweifelt und gepeinigt ... Dass es so sein würde, habe er nicht ahnen können ... all die langen Jahre nicht, die er hatte warten müssen ...  
  
Was denn, mein Liebster? wage ich zu fragen.  
  
Völlig unvermutet beginnt er zu lachen. Es ist ein schreckliches, wahnwitziges Lachen, das mich erschaudern lässt - ist dieser Mann verrückt geworden? Genauso unvermittelt reißt es ab, und in die beklommene Stille hinein fährt er fort mit seinem Bekenntnis, leise und seltsam tonlos ... TOTES FLEISCH IST SIE, hör ich ihn an meinem Ohr flüstern, ES ATMET DEN GERUCH VON FÄULNIS UND VERWESUNG ...  
  
Arwen? - sie, deren Schönheit alle blendet?  
  
Und dann würgt er es hervor, das ganze Gift, das ihn zu ersticken droht, die entsetzliche Erkenntnis, die bis jetzt nicht wahr werden durfte: MIR GRAUST VOR IHREM FLEISCH, ES EKELT MICH AN ...  
  
Welch schreckliches Geständnis aus seinem Munde ... ihm graust vor ihr ... sie ekelt ihn an? Nichts, absolut nichts fällt mir ein, was ich darauf erwidern könnte. Was erwartet er von mir? Mitleid? Trost? Triumph? Doch ich steh nur da, stumm und steif wie eine Strohpuppe, und weiß nichts, außer dass mein Herz nur für ihn schlägt ...  
  
Wie gut, dass Elben die körperliche Liebe verabscheuen ... Er sagt es ganz ruhig. Und danach: SIE WIRD ES NIE ERFAHREN.  
  
Dann lässt er mich los und will sich abwenden. NEIN! GEH NICHT! möcht ich ihm zurufen, doch meine Stimme versagt - zu groß ist der Kummer in seinem Gesicht, zu übermächtig das Durcheinander meiner Gefühle zwischen Erbarmen und Liebe, Verwirrtheit und Hoffnung. Meine Hände aber strecken sich flehentlich nach ihm aus, bekommen ihn zu fassen, halten ihn zurück, und endlich kommt auch ein zarter Hauch über meine Lippen, kaum zu hören ... Bleib bei mir ...  
  
Und Faramir? fragt erneut die boshafte Stimme in meinem Kopf. SEI STILL!  
  
Verräterischer Glanz schimmert in des Königs Augen ... sie versinken in Schmerz und Liebe - ER WEINT! Seine Tränen sind der Sturzbach, der alles hinwegschwemmt, alle Fragen, alle Zweifel, alle Bedenken.  
  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich, verschlingen sich, und für einen Moment steht die Zeit still, und alles, was je gewesen und ewig sein wird zwischen Mann und Frau, offenbart sich mir in einem einzigen stummen Aufschrei. Und dann reißt er mich in seine Arme, und er presst mich an sich, wild und stark, und er raunt leidenschaftliche Worte in mein Ohr, und das, was er sagt, bringt mein Herz zum Jubeln und meine Seele zum Tanzen, und seine Tränen vermischen sich mit meinen ... DU ABER, ÉOWYN, du bist warm und voller Leben, die Sonne Rohans hat dein Haar vergoldet, und deine Haut duftet wie süßer Sommerwind, der über grüne Gräser streicht ...  
  
Und dann sind nur noch wir auf der Welt, allein mit uns und unseren fordernden Körpern, unsere Münder trinken einander wie Verdurstende, auf den Wogen der Lust reiten wir hinauf bis zur schäumenden Gischt, dort, wo das Fieber im heißen Nebel glühender Besinnungslosigkeit zerplatzt ...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Schwer atmend kehren wir in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Noch immer sind unsere Leiber ineinander verflochten, klammern wir uns aneinander, zwei verlorene Seelen inmitten einer verdorrten Wüste ...  
  
Sein Haar kitzelt mich in der Nase. Zart streif ich es zur Seite: sein Gesicht möcht ich sehen. Ich bin ganz sicher: diesmal wird es mir zeigen, was ich in Dunharg nicht zu hoffen wagte.  
  
Ich öffne die Augen ... 


	6. Die Betrogenen

Sechstes Kapitel ~ Die Betrogenen  
  
... und meine Hand erstarrt in der Bewegung - das Gelocke, welches ich ihm aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, rutscht mir zögerlich aus den bewegungslosen Fingern ...  
  
FARAMIR STEHT IM TÜRRAHMEN.  
  
Rasch hebt und senkt sich seine Brust, an seinen Schläfen perlen Schweißtropfen. Sein Mund erbebt in wortlosem Begreifen, seine Augen gleichen erloschenen Flammen.  
  
Wie lange mag er da schon verharren ...  
  
Schwer lastet Aragorns Gewicht auf mir. Eine widerspenstige Locke seines Haares tanzt vor meinen Augen, ein groteskes Auf und Ab ... wie hypnotisiert sehe ich, was geschieht, dort an der Tür ... nur ein Betrachter bin ich, unbeteiligter Zaungast eines Schauspiel, das sich in weiter Ferne zuträgt und nichts mit mir zu tun hat ...  
  
... und langsam, unendlich langsam, als wäre es ihm eine furchtbare Anstrengung, zieht Faramir sein Schwert ... - Es ist dieser schaurig metallene, nicht enden wollende Klang von Rache und Tod, der mein Blut gerinnen lässt und mir die Glieder lähmt ...  
  
Auch Aragorn, der erfahrene Krieger, hört das vertraute Geräusch. Er braucht nicht einmal den Kopf zu wenden: aus den Augenwinkeln erkennt er das nahende Unheil.  
  
Und er weiß: Das Recht ist auf Faramirs Seite, klar, eindeutig, erbarmungslos. Nicht einmal ein König darf sich an eines anderen Weib vergreifen. Die Strafe ist der Tod, der Vollstrecker der verratene Ehemann. Dass die Frau mitgerichtet wird, ist selbstverständlich. Ein Gesetz von Männern für Männer.  
  
Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke durchzuckt mich: Wir müssten ihm nur zuvorkommen - wie leicht wär es, ihn, trunken wie er ist, mit einem Schwertstreich niederzustrecken! - und meine Betäubung löst sich. Verzweifelt taste ich nach Aragorns Waffe, die er vorhin achtlos von sich geworfen hat.  
  
Doch meine Hände greifen nur das feuchte, zerwühlte Laken.  
  
ARAGORN! will ich rufen, DEIN SCHWERT! Meine Kehle aber ist ausgedörrt, und die Worte bleiben mir im Halse stecken.  
  
Aragorn jedoch sieht mich nur an ... wie in Dunharg, wo er mir schon einmal Zugang zu seinem Herzen gewährte. Und wie damals erkenne ich seine ganze Qual - und doch so vieles mehr diesmal. Nicht mir gilt sein Schmerz, auch nicht ihm selbst, sondern der bemitleidenswerten Zerrissenheit eines Betrügers, der selbst betrogen wurde. Ach, ich spüre sie jetzt so deutlich, die grausame Wahrheit, als formte sein Mund die Worte: Das Glück seines Lebens, es ist dahin, für alle Zeit. Es liegt auf dem Grunde eines morastigen Tümpels, erstickt vom Sumpf schrecklicher Geheimnisse und übler Täuschungen. Und ich lese es in seinen Augen, diesen düsteren Spiegeln seiner verwundeten Seele: Nein, er wird sich nicht verteidigen, er wird sein Schwert nicht erheben, er wird sein Leben nicht mit dem Faramirs erkaufen, und meines ebenso wenig. Denn diesen Kampf hat er bereits verloren, und ganz gleich, was immer er auch tun würde - nichts, aber auch gar nichts brächte ihm je seine Ehre zurück und die stille Freude vergangener Tage, als noch unschuldige Erwartung in seinem Herzen brannte.  
  
Der strahlende Elessar - ein schmutziger Ehebrecher. Ein Mörder will er nicht auch noch werden.  
  
Es ist aus.  
  
Mit unendlicher Zartheit umfasst er mein Gesicht und birgt es behutsam an seiner Brust, als wolle er mir den Anblick des Unvermeidlichen ersparen. Ergeben, fast demütig, senkt er den Kopf in Erwartung des tödlichen Schlages ...  
  
... und die Zeit bleibt stehen ... dehnt sich ins Unermessliche, und hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern vereinen sich all meine ungeweinten Tränen und all meine unausgesprochene Liebe zu einer brausenden Flut, zu einem einzigen, berauschenden Gedanken: NUN ALSO STERBE ICH, HERZ AN HERZ, MIT IHM ... ach! - wie süß es ist, dies Ende bereitet zu bekommen, wie tröstlich, hinüberzugleiten ins ewige Dunkel, für immer geborgen in den Armen des Geliebten ... Selige Ruhe umfängt mich ...  
  
Da - ein lautes Klirren auf dem steinernen Boden, scheppernd und hohl ... das Schwert! - es muss ihm aus der Hand geglitten sein ... Sein hohes Singen klingt noch lange nach ...  
  
Stille.  
  
Nur das laute Pochen meines Herzens dröhnt durch die Atemlosigkeit ...  
  
Ein Zittern fällt mich an ... er spielt mit uns, lässt sich Zeit, weidet sich an dem namenlosen Entsetzen, das er hinter unserer Erstarrung vermutet ... Sicher bückt er sich gleich, um erneut die Waffe zu greifen ... oder umklammert er gar schon den kurzen Dolch, bereit zum Stoß?  
  
Oh nein, nicht so, mein Herr Gemahl! Zu einfach wär es, die Klinge zu versenken, ohne ins Gesicht des Opfers zu sehen, das Erschrecken, die Qual, das langsame Erlöschen ... Du sollst zumindest MIR ins Auge blicken müssen, wenn durch deine Hand die rechte Strafe mich ereilt, nachdem du den Rivalen von hinten erstochen hast. SIEH, WIE EINE WAHRE EORLINGA STIRBT - stolzen Herzens, ungebrochenen Mutes!  
  
Aragorns Haare verschleiern mir die Sicht, doch entschlossen schieb ich sie beiseite - Ich bin bereit! - und über seine Schulter hinweg sehe ich ...  
  
... Faramir, der sich abgewandt hat ... ohne Schwert, den Dolch im Gürtel. Seine Rechte hängt leer nach unten, und auf dem kalten Boden schweigt das Schwert, makellos in mattem Glanz, betrogen um die gerechte Vergeltung.  
  
FARAMIR! - es ist nur ein Krächzen, ein fassungsloses Nichtverstehen, wieso er nicht tut, was jedermann für gut und richtig heißen würde, was jedermann von ihm erwarten würde - wieso er uns vorenthält, was uns zusteht, was wir verdienen ...  
  
Da dreht er sich noch einmal um, und sieht mich an, mit Augen gleich schwarzen Punkten in einem Gesicht grau wie Stein, leblos, tot. So viel Trostlosigkeit ist darin, so viel Leid und Elend, und ach! - so viel Liebe, dass ich weinen möcht mit ihm, um das, was er und ich verloren und dabei nie besessen haben.  
  
Doch Tränen werden seinen Schmerz nicht lindern. Nie wird er verzeihen. Wie könnte er auch? Für alle Zeit wird er dies Bild mit sich tragen, als unauslöschliches Brandmal, und erst sein Tod wird gnädig ihm Vergessen schenken. Und da werden meine Wangen nass, und mein Herz so schwer, dass es zu zerspringen droht in meiner Brust. Und eine dunkle Ahnung senkt sich herab und schwillt an zur vernichtenden Gewissheit: Weder Sühne noch Reue wird meine Schuld je mindern.  
  
Nein - er tötet uns nicht. Nicht seinen König, der ihn verraten hat. Nicht dessen Hure, die er vor wenigen Stunden geehelicht hat. Er wird uns auch nicht öffentlich anprangern und sich selbst der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Seine Strafe wirkt im Geheimen und deshalb umso unerbittlicher: Er lässt uns leben mit der Schande - und dem Wissen um eine hoffnungslose Zukunft.  
  
Er geht.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Ende ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. nochmals: Lügen, aber POV Faramir

  
**_Anmerkung von Lessien Taralom:  
  
Nein, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, keine Sorge – es gibt keine Fortsetzung der Geschichte. Sie hat ihr Ende am Schluss des 6. Kapitels mit Faramirs Weggehen, und es bleibt unser aller Fantasie überlassen, wie es danach wohl weitergehen könnte.   
  
Aber eine der leidenschaftlichsten Kritikerinnen meines „Werkes" – euch bekannt als elektra121 – wollte sich mit Faramirs Rolle nicht abfinden und hat sich ihre eigenen Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Elektra121 ist eine so wundervolle Autorin, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihr hier – im Anschluss an meine Erzählung – eine Plattform für ihre Sichtweise anzubieten. Schön, dass sie das Angebot annahm!  
  
Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für den Inhalt ihres Textes und redigierte ihn auch nicht. Weder teile ich ihre Meinung noch lehne ich sie ab. Es freut mich nur unendlich, dass meine Geschichte eine andere Autorin so sehr berührt und inspiriert hat.  
  
Und deshalb bin ich überaus stolz darauf, euch nachfolgend die Darstellung von elektra121 präsentieren zu können!   
  
Viel Freude beim Lesen wünscht euch eure Lessien Taralom._**  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren und Orte der Geschichte gehören (wie jeder weiß) Herrn Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben.  
Der Plot dieser Fanfic gehört Lessien.  
Das hier ist nur eine Art Auslegung von mir.   
Ich fand nämlich, dass Faramir in den letzten beiden Kapiteln zu blass und zu einseitig gezeigt wurde. (Nun ist das an sich sehr verständlich; Eowyn muss schließlich sehen, wie sie ihr -zweifelsohne existentes!- schlechtes Gewissen bekämpft. Und was läge näher, als Faramir den Schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben und ihn so schlecht wie möglich aussehen zu lassen?) Aber weil ich ihn als Charakter derart mag, juckte es mir in den Fingern, die letzten beiden Kapitel aus seiner Sicht zu zeigen.  
Ich glaube (und hoffe, Lessien sieht das auch so), das Ergebnis ist recht interessant geworden.   
Eine objektive Wahrheit gibt es nicht. Wahr ist nur das, was wir für uns als wahr begreifen. Daher differieren die zwei Erzählungen zum Teil.  
  
Außerdem bitte ich, zu entschuldigen, dass sich meine beiden Kapitel nicht "nahtlos" aneinander fügen und sich teilweise sogar widersprechen. Ich hatte das erste schon geschrieben, bevor Lessiens Schluss erschien. Daraus erklären sich ein paar der Widersprüche.  
Den Rest müsst ihr mangelndem Talent und Fleiß meinerseits anlasten... ^_^° Irgendwann hatte ich einfach keine Lust mehr, noch weiter daran rumzumurksen...  
  
  
So; und nach dieser langen Vorrede gibt's endlich das Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
("Lügen" Faramir POV)  
________________________   
  
Nun also ist es soweit. Der Moment ist da, den ich ersehnt habe:   
Eowyn ist meine Frau.  
WELCH EIN HOHN!  
Eowyn wird nie meine Frau sein, nie mir gehören. Sie gehört nur sich selbst und dem, dem sie sich freiwillig gibt.  
Und das bin nicht ich.  
  
Damals, auf der Mauer in den Häusern der Heilung glaubte ich...  
Ja, was?  
Glaubte ich tatsächlich, jetzt würde alles schön und neu und gut, nur weil der schwarze Schatten von den Ländern gewichen und der König wiedergekehrt war?  
Mein Vater hätte mich ausgelacht und einen Dummkopf gescholten ob solch kindischer Gedanken. Und doch, diese Hoffnung schien gar nicht kindisch, damals.  
Alles war schön und neu und gut, weil ich Dich liebte, wie ich niemals zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte. Jedermann sollte sehen, wie glücklich ich war; ich wollte es dem Himmel und der Erde und der ganzen Stadt zeigen, und so küsste ich Dich oben auf der Mauer, denn ich glaubte, auch Du würdest mich lieben.   
Es fiel so leicht, das zu glauben, denn es gab ja nur uns beide, Dich und mich, damals. Der König war weit fort, und er hatte nichts mit uns zu tun... Er hatte Dir ja nicht einmal eine Botschaft senden lassen...   
  
Nun aber werde ich mich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Deine Küsse, Deine Seufzer, Deine Umarmungen heute nacht (und alle Nächte danach) nicht für mich gedacht sind, sondern einen anderen meinen. Ich bin nur zufällig gerade an seiner Stelle; ein schlechter Ersatz, den man hinnehmen muss, da das Eigentliche gerade nicht greifbar ist.   
Du wirst die Augen schließen und dir vorstellen, ich sei er.   
Der Statthalter, der deinen König vertritt.   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken nehme ich schnell einen großen Schluck von dem Bier, das Eomer so freimütig ausschenkt. Die Bitterkeit des Getränks ist freilich nicht dazu angetan, meine eigene Bitternis zu vertreiben.   
Warum nur ist es so laut? Warum so hell? Warum sind alle so fröhlich?  
Ich wollte es lieber still und finster, um meiner Traurigkeit einen würdigen Rahmen zu geben.  
Ich habe nie zu den Leuten gehört, die fröhlich werden, wenn sie trinken.   
  
Jedoch proste ich Eomer tapfer zu und fixiere mein aufgesetztes Lächeln fester.   
Ich werde niemanden enttäuschen heute (außer dich, aber dich kann ich nicht enttäuschen, da du nichts von mir erwartest); am allerwenigsten meinen stolzen neuen Schwager, für den dieser Tag heute wohl ein freudiges Ereignis darstellt.   
Und so lache ich laut und zeige mich übereifrig im Trinken und im Entgegennehmen von Glückwünschen, denn ich bin ja in aller Augen der überglückliche Bräutigam, der heute am Ziel seiner Wünsche angekommen ist.  
Ich will nicht, dass meine Verwandten aus Dol Amroth oder irgendwer sonst sich genötigt sieht, mir vorzuhalten, was für eine unangemessene Entscheidung ich doch getroffen hätte:  
'Haben wir es dir nicht gesagt? Diese WILDE AUS DEM NORDEN, eine Schildmaid, ein Mannweib (- denn das sind ihre Namen für dich -), macht dich nur unglücklich. Nordländerinnen wie die kennen keine Treue, denke doch nur einen Augenblick auch an deine Erben!'  
Sie verstehen mich nicht, und ich verstehe sie nicht.   
Ist es nicht besser, statt einer Frau, die zwar aus guter ortsansässiger Familie stammt, die sittsam ist und wohlerzogen und häuslich  -aber einem selbst vollkommen egal-, die zu heiraten, die man liebt?  
AUCH WENN SIE EINEN NICHT ZURÜCKLIEBT?, fragt eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
Ich weiß darauf keine Antwort.  
  
KEIN GEIZKRAGEN BIST DU, EOMER, DAS SCHÖNSTE AUS DEINEM REICH NACH GONDOR ZU VERGEBEN!  
Ich verschlucke mich entsetzt am Bier.   
Ist der König schon so betrunken? Merkt er nicht, wie beleidigend er ist?  
Aber niemand um mich herum zeigt sich befremdet; nichteinmal du(!) scheinst es seltsam zu finden, schenkst ihm zum Dank dafür sogar noch ein Lächeln (ein Lächeln! Eines von dir! Du hattest keines für mich den ganzen Tag.) Eomer scheint den Satz für ein Kompliment zu halten, und ich tue es ihm reflexartig gleich, als er dankbar nickt und dem König zuprostet -denn offenbar soll auch ich damit gemeint sein.   
Ich ziehe mein Lächeln so breit, dass es wehtut. Ich werde niemanden enttäuschen heute (außer mich selbst, aber ich kann mich nicht enttäuschen, denn ich ahnte doch, dass es so kommen würde).  
  
WAS TUST DU?  
Du bringst ihm einen neuen Becher und bittest, dass er auf dein Wohl trinkt?  
Hast du nicht verstanden? Hast du nicht gerade gehört, was du für ihn bist?  
DAS SCHÖNSTE AUS EOMERS REICH, eine exotisches Handelsgut, eine teure Ware, nicht mehr.  
Eomer und ich haben in seinen Augen ein Geschäft abgeschlossen, und ich bin jetzt der zu beneidende neue Besitzer.  
Stört dich das nicht? Liebst du ihn trotzdem so sehr?  
Merkst du denn nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt?  
Er liebt dein schönes Haar, weil es eine seltene Farbe hat; er liebt dein Aussehen, weil du eine hübsche junge Frau bist; er liebt deinen Mut, weil er ungewöhnlich ist; er liebt deine Jugend, weil es eine Ehre für jeden Mann ist, der erste zu sein, den ein Mädchen liebt; und VOR ALLEM liebt er deine Bewunderung für sich, weil du selbst Großes getan hast.   
Aber er liebt nicht dich.  
  
Als ich bemerke, wie sich deine Blicke mit denen des Königs kreuzen, gebe ich vor, ganz an dem Witz interessiert zu sein, den dein Bruder gerade zum besten gibt. Ich will nicht sehen müssen, wie du mit den Augen meine Verzeihung suchst, für das, was du tun wirst... Und wenn du nicht einmal diesen einen Blick für mich übrig hast... dann könnte ich das Wissen darum nicht ertragen. Es ist besser, nicht hinzusehen.  
  
Ich höre, wie der König sich kurz entschuldigt und dann den Raum verlässt.  
Und ich weiß, dass du ihm gleich folgen wirst. Du wirst vorgeben, nach irgendwelchen Vorräten zu sehen und zu ihm gehen.   
GEH NICHT!, bitte ich dich stumm.  
Geh nicht, bleib bei mir!  
Wenigstens heute nicht; nicht heute; nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Abend.  
Siehst du nicht, wie meine Hand zittert, wenn ich Eomer den leeren Becher zum Nachschenken hinhalte?  
Hörst du nicht, dass mein Lachen viel zu laut ist?  
Spürst du denn nicht, wie ich dich anflehe, dazubleiben; wenigstens dieses eine Mal?  
Freilich nicht,   
denn dazu müsstest du mich ja ansehen. Auf meine Stimme hören. Meine Wünsche müssten einen Platz in deinem Herzen haben.   
Und jetzt gerade hast du nur Augen, Ohren, und Herz für den anderen, dem du folgst.  
  
Heute. An unserem Hochzeitstag. An dem Tag, den ich herbeisehnte.  
Und ich kann nichts tun, als aus lauter Verzweiflung in das glockenreine Lachen der Königin einzustimmen. Sie lacht über Eomers Geschichte, von der ich keine Silbe verstanden habe, denn meine Gedanken sind bei dir.  
   
Ihr Blick streift mich kurz, und kaum mehr als höflich interessiert.   
Und als ich in ihre Augen schaue, tief tief blaue uralte Augen, sehe ich plötzlich, dass sie darum weiß! Doch ihr Lächeln -weiser als ich mir je eines hätte vorstellen können- ist nicht schwermütig, birgt keinerlei Sorge, keinen Schmerz, nicht einmal einen Funken Mitleid für mich.   
Wie ist es möglich, dass sie davon weiß -dass sie weiß, was du und der König tun- ohne verletzt zu sein, ohne traurig zu sein?   
Wie kann man SO weit über ALLEM stehen, dass einen NICHT EINMAL MEHR DAS berührt???  
Obwohl es in der Halle stickig und warm ist, fröstelt mich; und ihr Lächeln erscheint mir jetzt entsetzlich wie die Schreie der Nazgûl.  
  
Vermutlich sollte auch ich weise sein, und mich endlich damit abfinden, dass ein König sich nimmt, wonach immer es ihn verlangt. Ob es sich um etwas handelt, das einem anderen mehr bedeutet, spielt wohl keine Rolle. Und noch viel weniger, wenn es mit deinem Einverständnis geschieht.   
IST DAS SEIN RECHT, nur weil er der König ist und ich nur der Statthalter?  
Es ist eigentlich sogar verwunderlich, warum es immer noch so weh tut. Man sollte meinen, ich hätte nach 36 Jahren wahrhaftig genug Übung darin, der Zweite zu sein und immer zurückzustehen.  
Vermutlich schmerzt es mehr als üblich, weil ich ein paar glückselige Tage so fest überzeugt war, diese Zeiten wären endgültig vorbei, und nun brächen neue an, in denen MEINE Wünsche, MEINE Hoffnungen und MEINE Freuden zählten -wenn nicht als erste, so doch gleichberechtigt neben denen anderer.   
  
Und nun sitze ich hier, an meinem Hochzeitstag, an dem Tag, den ich herbeisehnte, und der nun für immer eine bittere Erinnerung sein wird.  
Ich sollte nicht unglücklich; ich sollte dankbar sein, ich weiß das; denn was immer auch zwischen dem König und dir ist oder sein wird,   
du wirst MEINE Frau sein.  
Du wirst in MEINEM Haus wohnen,  
du wirst an MEINEM Tisch essen,    
du wirst nachts in MEINEM Bett schlafen.  
Deine Kinder werden MICH ihren Vater nennen (ob sie damit recht haben oder nicht)  
und werden zu MIR kommen mit ihren Sorgen und Freuden.  
Ich werde Gelegenheiten haben, dir zu zeigen, dass ich dich liebe;  
denn ICH bin dein Mann.  
  
Ich sollte froh sein, ich sollte dankbar sein. Ich sollte glücklich sein.  
Verzeih mir, dass ich es nicht kann heute Abend.   
Es ist nur...  
Es ist nur, dass ich ein paar Tage so sehr gehofft -so fest geglaubt- habe, mein Glück könnte vollkommen sein.  
  
Verzeih mir.  
  
  
  
  
Würde mich sehr über reviews freuen! ^_^


	8. nochmals: Die Betrogenen, aber POV Faram...

_Vorbemerkung: Wie gehabt, die Geschichte gehört Lessien; das hier ist lediglich eine Interpretation von mir (elektra121). Ich würde mich natürlich trotzdem sehr über Reviews freuen._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**  
Faramirs POV zum Kapitel „Die Betrogenen"**

Ich ertrage es nicht länger, der Totenkopf _(s.u._) auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit zu sein, alle um mich herum lachen und tanzen zu sehen, während du jetzt irgendwo mit dem König bist; ihm schöne Worte sagst, seine Hand hältst, ihn küsst... - ich will es mir nicht ausmalen. Zu wissen, dass es geschieht; ist schlimm genug. 

In dem fröhlichen Treiben (das MEINE Hochzeit ist!) gelingt es mir, mich davonzustehlen, ohne dass man es bemerkt.

Ich möchte am liebsten hinaus in die Dunkelheit laufen; außer Hörweite von Rufen und Lachen; außer Sichtweite der hellerleuchteten Halle; dorthin, wo die klare dunkle Nachtluft und der ewige Sternenhimmel genauso sind wie überall und immer. Aber die Vorstellung, auf dem Weg nach draußen vielleicht zufällig auf euch zu stoßen, da ihr wohl auch die Dunkelheit sucht, hält mich davon ab.

Ich lenke meine Schritte stattdessen zu unserer Kammer. Deine und meine Kammer, in der wir jetzt zusammen glücklich sein sollten. Ich werde mich in das Bett legen, dein und mein Bett, und werde auf dich warten. Irgendwann musst du ja kommen, auch wenn es wohl lange dauern kann. Dann werde ich vorgeben zu schlafen; und wahrscheinlich auch, so betrunken gewesen zu sein, dass ich nichts bemerkt habe...

Schon habe ich die Kammer erreicht und betrachteeinen Moment lang wehmütig die Schwelle (ich hatte mir ausgemalt, wie ich dich darüber tragen wollte), dann öffne ich die Tür.

...

Und in diesem Moment sehe ich, was ich nie glauben konnte oder wollte; kein anderes Bild hätte es mir so in all seiner grausamen Klarheit vor Augen stellen können:

Dass es in dieser Welt keine Gerechtigkeit gibt. Dass alle Hoffnungen eitel sind und der Glaube an das Gute nichts als eine gefährliche kindische Dummheit.

Die Erkenntnis sickert in mich ein wie Blut aus einer tödlichen Wunde, und dann ist der Schock vorbei und der Schmerz da. So heiß, so quälend, so entsetzlich, dass es nicht zu ertragen ist; dass ich nur noch eines wünsche: IHM weh zu tun, DIR weh zu tun, euch weh zu tun wie mir weh getan wurde. Das wäre gut. Es wäre richtig. Es wäre GERECHT.

Meine Hand macht die vertraute Bewegung ganz von allein, und doch: als sie sich um den Schwertgriff schließt, zögere ich ein letztes Mal.

SIEH MICH AN! SAG, DASS DU MICH LIEBST und dass es dir leid tut, und ich will dir vergeben. Selbst jetzt noch. SAG NUR DASS DU MICH LIEBST... Ich weiß es doch, du liebst mich, du selbst hast es gesagt, du hast mich geheiratet...

Aber du sagst es nicht.

Deine Augen erbitten keine Verzeihung, bergen kein Bereuen. Kalt sind sie und stolz und voller Verachtung für mich. Es sind nicht mehr deine Augen, die ich gekannt habe. _Du_ bist eine andere, als ich gekannt habe.

Ich will die Klinge aus der Scheide ziehen und es schnell hinter mich bringen. Man muss solche Sachen schnell tun, ohne zu überlegen, ich kenne das aus dem Krieg.

Aber mein Schwert ist auf einmal schwer wie Blei und lässt sich nur mit aller Gewalt, Zoll für Zoll, bewegen. Es kostet meine ganze Kraft, es bloß zu ziehen, und als ich es endlich bereit halte,

ist es zu spät.

Ich sehe den König (was für ein König! Ein schmutziger Ehebrecher!); ich sehe dich (eine Fremde; eine Hure, die nicht einen Tag, nicht eine Nacht warten konnte), ich sehe euch beide und ich weiß, dass ich euch nicht töten werde. Ich kann es nicht.

Nicht etwa, damit dem Volk von Gondor sein neuerrungener „König" erhalten bliebe (nach dem sie sich sehnten wie die unvernünftigen Kinder nach einem „richtigen" Vater, auch wenn ein Onkel noch so gut für sie sorgt).

Nicht etwa, damit euch (oder mir) Schande erspart bliebe.

Nichteinmal um euch einem grausameren Schicksal zu überlassen als es der schnelle Sühnetod wäre.

Nein.

Sondern weil ich es nicht kann.

Weil der schmutzige König, so nackt und ehr- und würdelos er ist, genauso aussieht wie alle anderen, all die vielen Männer, die ich im Krieg habe sterben und tot daliegen sehen, und denen ich wünschte, dass sie noch am Leben sein könnten.

Weil du, selbst wenn du nur eine Hure bist, die weder Liebe noch Treue kennt, genauso aussiehst wie sie; so entsetzlich ähnlich der, die ich liebte...- dass ich es nicht kann... weil ich dich behalten will. Ich will dich bei mir behalten, zur Erinnerung; so wie man das Kleidungsstück eines Toten lange aufhebt und noch manchmal hervorholt und ansieht, um sich an den geliebten Menschen zu erinnern.

Das ist der einzige Grund.

Weil ich ein egoistischer Feigling bin.

Die Klinge kippt aus meiner Hand und fällt mit einem anklagenden Scheppern zu Boden.

Das ist es. Ein widerwärtiger erbärmlicher Feigling bin ich.

Der junge Mann, der eben noch hier stand, der an das Gute glaubte und an die Gerechtigkeit und der hoffte und liebte und kämpfte, ist nun eben so tot wie seine Liebste. Faramir und Eowyn sind tot, und es wird nicht einmal ein Grab geben, an dem man sie betrauern kann; es sei denn dieses Zimmer; Schwelle und Bett, wo sie starben.

Wenn ich weinen könnte, würde ich weinen, denn Faramir und Eowyn haben VERDIENT, dass man um sie weint. Nichts weniger und soviel mehr; ach! So viel mehr.

Niemand hat mir je mehr bedeutet als diese beiden, und ich werde um sie trauern, solange ich lebe.

Der heiße Schmerz kühlt langsam ab und hinterlässt eine entsetzliche gähnende Leere in mir, die ich mangels eines besseren Namens Weisheit zu nennen beschließe.

Weisheit, die ich immer erstrebte. Weisheit, die Dinge zu kennen; zu sehen, wie sie wirklich sind. Jetzt hast du mich gelehrt; aber die Erkenntnis ist so bitter, dass ich wünschte, ich wäre in Ewigkeit der einfältige Narr geblieben, der ich war.

Ich drehe mich um und laufe vor mir selbst davon.

ENDE. 

_  
(Hinweis:) _Auf Hochzeiten bzw. großen Festen sollen früher Totenköpfe aufgestellt worden sein, um die Feiernden daran zu erinnern, dass alle irdischen Freuden vergänglich sind.


End file.
